<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Distractions by DeliriousOrange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518916">Welcome Distractions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriousOrange/pseuds/DeliriousOrange'>DeliriousOrange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, thats it thats the entire fic, the only character death in this is Nate's furniture, touch starved idiots are super horny for each other, when your vampire boyfriend is too sexy so you jump him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriousOrange/pseuds/DeliriousOrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Detective is too distracted by Adam to focus on work, so she decides to distract him back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Adam du Mortain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You cannot tell me that during the first bit after A and the detective finally get together that they're not all over each other the second that they're alone in a room together.  All that sexual tension is gonna take a while to work out.<br/>Also RIP all of Nate's furniture cos man if you thought the destruction was bad BEFORE they get together<br/>Thanks for all the views, comments, bookmarks, and kudos. They nourish my writing ego.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For what must have been the millionth time that night, Rachel felt her gaze dragged away from the book in her lap to the man sitting next to her. She had been rereading the same three sentences for an hour because of Adam and how incredibly distracting he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip in thought, letting her eyes trace the lines of his face the way she liked to with the tips of her fingers when they laid in bed together. He was so handsome, she used to think it was unfair. She could look but never touch and it always felt like a curse. And now that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>touch, she never wanted to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could practically taste his lips as she studied them; they were even softer than she had imagined, and she had thought about Adam’s lips more times than she would ever admit. After admiring the sharp cut of his jaw, her eyes trailed down from his broad shoulders to his strong arms. His muscles, accentuated by the tight sleeves of his shirt, flexed and shifted as he wrote something down; his sole, intense focus on the form he was filling out. Rachel bit her lip, mesmerized by the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was one of the rare evenings they had the warehouse completely to themselves. Nate had been called back to the facility for the night to lend his expertise on a mission the rest of them were not needed for. Farah and Morgan were on patrol, a duo she was fairly certain Adam had only allowed because it meant that they would finally have some time to themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had received plenty of jibes from the other two vampires before they had left, of course; Farah had even flung a sock at Rachel's face and told her to hang it on the door handle to warn the others if they didn’t want to be “interrupted”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could only imagine what the jokes at their expense would be when it was discovered that their big romantic night together was actually spent in the library, working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Rachel truly minded. Adam had a stack of paperwork he insisted he was behind on and she had plenty of reading she needed to catch up with. And she had always loved working quietly with him like this, especially before they had gotten together. It had been one of the only times Adam would let himself relax around her, and she had lived for the moments when his guard would slip ever so slightly and she could see the man beneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It still surprised her even now just how much she loved simply being in Adam's company. Back then she had been grateful for every minute she got with him, each second more valuable than diamonds to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Life was easier, better when he was around. Even if what they were doing was as mundane as completing paperwork, her day was made infinitely better by just being able to look up and see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now things were better than they had ever been, like a dream she never wanted to wake up from. Now they shared one sofa instead of two separate ones on opposite sides of the room. She had her legs curled up against his thigh and every now and then, while turning a page, Adam would brush his fingers along her calf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart was bursting. She never thought she could have this. Have him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel had long given up on her book and it sat open in her lap. Adam remained focused on his work, his eyebrows creased slightly in concentration. Her lips quirked up slightly as she watched him, her heart flooding with a fondness that made her whole chest warm. He glanced up suddenly and caught her staring, quirking an eyebrow and silently asking if she was alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel's only response was to smile and stretch her legs out across his lap. An answering smile tugged on the corners of his mouth and he rested one of his hands on her knee, his thumb rubbing circles along the top of it, before turning back to his work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feel of Adam's bare skin on hers was enough to sate her for a while and Rachel picked up her book once more. She even managed to finish the page before once again he drew her attention away, this time because of the way his shirt tightened over his muscles as he shifted on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A part of her wondered if he knew of the effect he had on her and was doing it all on purpose, if it was his goal to drive her out of her mind. She narrowed her eyes and looked for any hint of a smug smile but concentration was the only thing to line his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more she let thoughts of Adam consume her, the more Rachel was brought back to a time that wasn't all that long ago. To a time when even being caught staring at him would have been mortifying and the idea of getting to touch him so casually  was a fantasy she never thought could be real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a hollow ache in her chest, like a twinge from a long healed wound. She would never resent him for the time he needed to figure himself, and them, out. And all the pain and longing they had suffered through to get to this moment were worth it, would always be worth it. He would always be worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, the longer she looked at Adam, the more the ache grew until it was pressing against her sternum,driving her even further into distraction. She swallowed hard around it, fingers flexing in her lap as she resisted the urge to reach out and touch him. And then, with a start, she realized that she no longer needed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel pulled her legs off of him and scooted closer, leaning into his strong chest and combing her fingers through his hair, along his scalp and just scraping the back of his neck. Touching him was an instant relief, like an itch under her skin finally being scratched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam's whole body tensed as her hand trailed down and around the back of his neck to caress his jaw. He relaxed after half a second, allowing himself to lean into her palm lightly, a soft sigh barely escaping his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there something you needed?" His tone was casual even as his eyes drifted shut, the paper in his hand slipping slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just taking a break," she replied easily, as if it wasn't taking all her self control not to climb on top of him and kiss him senseless. "I'm not distracting you, am I?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Adam scoffed, the sound getting stuck in his throat when Rachel pressed a light kiss at the spot where his jaw met his neck. "I am not so easily distracted," he responded and the paper in his hands ripped slightly as his grip tightened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel smirked against his skin, pressing her body closer to him as she left a trail of kisses down his throat. "Oh, I've noticed," she murmured. "I can't stop noticing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand that wasn't currently running through his hair was instead roaming his chest. Heat ignited in her belly as she felt the hard muscle beneath his shirt, flexing underneath her fingers. Rachel dragged her teeth along his jugular and Adam growled, the form he was supposed to be filling out instead getting crushed in his fist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're too distracting," she whispered over his skin, her fingers trailing down his stomach to slip underneath his shirt. “I can’t read my book when you’re just sitting here like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shuddered out a breath, head tipping back slightly as he seemed to lose himself to the feeling of her lips moving along his skin. “It’s my fault you lack the discipline to stay focused?" There was a teasing tone to his breathless words that made her smile. She moved to kiss his jaw, eyes briefly falling shut as she lost herself in the smell and feel of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," she retorted, just as her hand brushed the button of his trousers and she trailed her fingers down the zipper. A ragged gasp tore from Adam's throat and she couldn't help but to grin against his skin. "And it's only fair that I return the favor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel finally pulled herself up to straddle his lap, her knees falling on either side of his hips as she settled against him. She felt his body, taut with tension, threaten to snap as she rolled her hips against his. The friction felt so good that she did it again, moaning against his throat as she began sucking and biting at the skin there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She left marks that would be gone in a matter of minutes, though that had yet to stop her from trying. Watching his pale, creamy skin bloom dark red and purple was too intoxicating to resist, no matter how brief it was. And there was a definite part of her that liked marking him as hers, for as long as it lasted. She felt him shiver against her as she teased a particularly sensitive spot on his neck with her teeth, his resounding groan lighting up her nerve endings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam’s hands instantly claimed her hips, the scraps of what was left of the form he had been holding falling to the ground as he pulled her into him. Rachel’s bites turned gentle and she kissed down to his shoulders, nuzzling her head against him as her fingers stroked him through his pants. He was already growing hard and she felt an ache growing between her legs at the knowledge that only she could put him in such a state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A groan made his whole chest rumble, his grip on her waist becoming almost painful. She felt his eyes on her, devouring her, but Rachel resisted the urge to meet his gaze and instead chose to start undoing the buttons of his shirt with her free hand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the distracting one?” Adam asked incredulously, his voice a hoarse growl as one of his hands sank into her hair. “I’m not the one who can’t keep their hands to themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel laughed against his chest, kissing every inch of skin that she exposed as she slowly worked his shirt open. Despite his attempt to sound irritated, Adam seemed more annoyed at the leisurely pace with which she kissed and stroked his skin. “I can stop if you want,” she murmured, head moving back up to press a light kiss to his cheek. “I’d hate to disrupt your work, Agent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a grunt that was half disbelief and half objection, tugging her down gently by her hair so that he could plant a kiss that just missed her lips, landing an inch away from the corner of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Detective.” Adam trailed his nose along the length of her jaw, fingers making gentle patterns along the expanse of her back. “You should know by now the importance of finishing what you start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sudden gasp, Rachel was on her back, pinned between Adam and the couch. He was balanced on top of her, her wrists pinned above her head with one hand while the other slipped underneath her shirt. His hand ran slowly over her stomach, ghosting over her skin and making her shiver beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s- you’re cheating.” She wanted to sound more annoyed than she did, but it was hard to focus on anything else when his hands were on her, when his lips were dragging ever so slowly up her neck. She could feel his warm breath washing over her throat, arousal spiking through her veins straight to the very center of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel him smirk against her skin, his fingers drawing circles along her ribcage. She shifted against him, trying to get closer. “Using the resources at your disposal is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> cheating,” Adam murmured, planting small kisses along her jugular as he explored her neck. his mouth found a sensitive spot below her ear and immediately latched onto it, sucking and biting at the skin; leaving marks that would take much longer to heal than the ones she had gifted him. “Perhaps I am just leveling the playing field.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This certainly didn’t feel fair. Every inch of her burned to touch him again, an ache settling deep into her bones. A whimper tore itself from Rachel's throat, eyes falling shut against her own volition. She flexed against his grip, testing it, but it proved as unyielding as it was gentle. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she moaned. “I want to touch you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam made a small, pleased noise, pulling away from her neck to stroke her cheek. “It’s my turn now,” he said softly, settling himself completely on top of her. His weight pressed her down into the cushions of the couch, overwhelming and enveloping her in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, despite the heat of his body against hers, Rachel groaned frustratedly. She wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he was content to take his time; fingers lovingly caressing her skin, eyes roaming over her as if she were a work of art he needed to fully appreciate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me,” she tried again, voice half demanding and half pleading. She didn’t mean to sound so desperate, even bordering on pathetic; but her body craved more contact, more Adam. Something, anything. She writhed against him, legs wrapping around his hips to keep him close. “I need to kiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel opened her eyes to meet his, just in time to see the confident, teasing glint in his eyes soften into something else, something that made her heart break and mend itself back together at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand came up to caress her face, fingers tracing her cheekbones lightly. She leaned into his hand, eyes closing as she was briefly overcome with so much love and affection for the man above her, it felt like it might kill her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips brushed lightly against hers, teasing her, a mockery of the real thing. Another whimper escaped from her into the small space between their mouths, more than ready to beg for mercy when he finally granted it to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam’s mouth crashed against hers, all careful control lost in an instant. Their groans coalesced together, lips meeting again and again in a desperate attempt to get as much of the other person as they could. Her lips parted eagerly, his tongue slipping into her mouth and joining with hers. Adam's hand slid under her shirt once more, slipping underneath her bra to cup her breast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped into his mouth, reveling in his touch as it stoked a heat deep within her, sending shockwaves straight into her clenching pussy. His long fingers stroked and massaged her skin, rolling her nipple gently in a way that had her arching her back, pressing even closer against him. She couldn't get close enough, no matter how hard she tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel was forced to pull away from his mouth, gasping for air. Adam took advantage of her state and kissed his way down her neck, nipping at any skin he had previously left unmarked. She rolled her hips once more against him, eliciting another moan from him. Every noise that fell from his lips just worked her into even more of a frenzied state, desperate to have him, all of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small chuckle of his vibrated against her skin. Adam kissed down to her collarbone before pressing his mouth into the hollow of her throat. “So impatient,” he murmured, sounding amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel squirmed underneath him, eyes gazing up at him. His shirt was half open, thanks to her earlier efforts, revealing most of his chest and stomach. The sight was dazzling, ravishing to her senses. He belonged in a museum, the firm muscles of his body looking like they had been sculpted from marble. Again, she ached to touch him, not being able to was starting to feel like torture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips found hers again, the kiss they shared long and slow and knocking the breath from her lungs. He pulled away to lean their foreheads together, his eyes a warm emerald as he took all of her in. “So am I,” he breathed against her lips, sounding almost surprised by his own confession.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips met once, twice, and then Adam was pulling away, sitting up so that he could finish undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt. He shrugged the garment off, displaying his bare chest in all its glory. He let the shirt fall to the floor before he turned his full attention back to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally released her hands, her fingers barely twitching with a desperate desire to claim all the bare skin he had just revealed before Adam was fixing her with a stern glare. “Do not move them,” he ordered firmly, his commanding tone only fueling the fire that was threatening to consume her. “It is still my turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel groaned, frustration wrinkling her face, but she obeyed, keeping her arms draped over the armrest at her head. The corners of his mouth twitched with a small smile at her compliance and he rewarded her with a kiss that melted her bones and ended too soon. With both of his hands now free, Adam dragged them slowly down the sides of her body before his fingers curled at the hem of her shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a quick tug, her shirt came off, revealing a blue lacy bra that she had bought only after their relationship had begun. His eyes roved appreciatively over the sight before he returned to the task at hand. Next came her jeans, though he took his time dragging his fingers along the waistband, teasing the skin there. Rachel shuddered and whined, fingernails digging into the soft leather of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adam.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of her voice seemed to draw him back to reality. Adam pulled her jeans off, Rachel lifting her hips to help him, and they joined the ever growing pile on the floor. She was completely bare now, save for her bra and matching pale blue panties. Adam’s eyes roamed over her, devouring her for just a moment before he let his hands take over. He cupped her breasts, circling her nipples through the lace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she moaned and writhed, he continued to push further down her body. His hands came to rest on the outsides of her thighs and paused. "Spread your legs for me." A gentle command, one she rushed to follow with an over eagerness that would have embarrassed her if the aching heat at the center of her wasn't so distracting. She was so wet, she knew her underwear was soaked through. And he was so close by, tantalizingly so. She willed his hands to move just that much nearer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands ran over her thighs, holding them open as he leaned down between them. His warm breath glided over her panties as he kissed her through the fabric. Rachel gasped, hips lifting to press closer to his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam pulled away once more and if she ever had patience it was long gone. A frustrated whine escaped from between her clenched teeth, her hips bucking, seeking any contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, Adam," she choked out. "I can't stand it anymore. I need-" she couldn't get the words out, groaning again when he held her hips still in an iron grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pleased hum ran from his body into hers, his fingers stroking her thighs comfortingly. "What do you need, Love?" His voice was quiet, words almost lost against her skin. "Tell me and I'll give it to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel's heart skipped a beat in her chest, eyes falling shut as she took in everything about his words, the warm sincerity of his tone. A small sigh escaped her lips, hands twitching as she almost reached for him but managed to catch herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She loved that man. More than she would ever be able to properly express. But she would try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You, Baby," she gasped out, fingers grasping at the upholstery of the sofa like she wished she could with his hair. "I just need you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam made a noise that was torn between a growl and a groan, leaning down to briefly press his face against her thigh. He left a kiss there, starting a slow trail upwards. "Good," he growled. " Because I need to know what you taste like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel gasped when he ripped her panties away with a quick flick of his wrist. She couldn’t help but feel a flash of annoyance at him having ruined another ridiculously overpriced pair of underwear. Before she could reprimand him, however, he was placing one of her legs over each of his shoulders and diving into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind went blank, mouth opening and closing as pleasure lit her veins like a fuse. Rachel inhaled sharply, biting down hard on her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Her hips bucked against Adam’s mouth of their own accord, her body greedy and desperate for pleasure, for him. His tongue delved into her folds, making obscene noises as his lips found her clit and sucked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, that’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She scratched at the arm of the sofa, nails digging into the leather as she held on for dear life. She couldn’t bring herself to care about the damage she was doing to Nate’s precious furniture, nor what his reaction would be to them desecrating his sacred library. The only thing she cared about was the pleasure building inside her, threatening to burst. And the only thoughts in her head were for Adam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away from her, just barely enough to speak. She whimpered at the loss of contact, a whiny noise that made him chuckle. The vibrations went straight to her clit and she arched her back to angle herself closer to him. “You taste even better than I dreamed,” he murmured, more to himself than to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam’s mouth was back on her clit, sucking and stroking with his tongue. A moan ripped from her throat, loud and followed immediately by another one when he slipped a finger inside of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam groaned as he fucked her slowly with one finger and then another. He pulled away again to press wet kisses along her thighs. “You’re so wet for me.” His thumb rubbed circles over her sensitive clit and Rachel cried out once more, hips meeting his fingers desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam!” She inhaled sharply, eyes shut tightly as she tried to gather her words. “I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She already felt her climax approaching, the edge of her orgasm like a dull knife, close enough to feel yet not quite sharp enough to cut through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Rachel?” He picked up the pace, fingers curling and hitting a spot inside of her that made her vision go white. “Say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I want to come.” She choked the words out, hips twitching as he continued to tease her clit. “Please. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam groaned into her skin, using his free hand to pull her hips closer to him. “Yes, Love. Come for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then his mouth replaced his thumb and he pumped a third finger into her, stretching her needy pussy. Rachel opened her mouth but no sound came out, eyebrows furrowed as she desperately sought her pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the slow drag of his teeth against her clit that set her off like a firework, words and noises falling from her lips, the only audible one being his name as she came clenching around his fingers. Time seemed to blur as she rode out the tail end of her orgasm against his hand, hips finally slowing to a stop when Adam pulled his fingers free of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chest heaving, Rachel slowly opened her eyes to see Adam kissing his way up her body. She watched him with affection in her eyes as he settled above her once more, stroking her hair with one hand as he rubbed circles into her hip with the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good?” He asked, more vulnerability in his voice than she would ever expect of commanding Agent du Mortain. She couldn’t help but feel special, blessed even, to be the only person to ever witness it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel nodded, smiling as she wrapped her legs around his waist and tugged him closer to her. “Wonderful.” She made to reach out for him but stopped herself, frowning slightly as she blinked at him self-consciously. “Can I touch you now? Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those beautiful emerald eyes of his melted as he gazed down at her, fingers tangling in her hair. “Come here,” he ordered, voice breaking slightly as he tugged her mouth gently up to his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel immediately wrapped her arms around him, feeling all the skin she had been aching to touch. She crashed her lips against his, tasting herself on his tongue as hers explored his mouth. Her hand stroked the planes of his stomach, inching down towards his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam groaned when she slowly unhooked his belt, pulling it free and letting it drop to the floor. Without breaking their kiss, she unbuttoned his pants just enough to slide her hand inside, feeling him from outside of his underwear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam hissed at the contact, his grip on her hair tightening almost painfully. Rachel grinned against his mouth, pulling away to pepper his jaw with kisses. Her other hand was stroking his back, nails grazing his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slipped her fingers under the waistband of his underwear, pausing to feel his heated skin and how warm he was. It made her bite back a groan and kiss him desperately, before sliding her hand even further and brushing her fingers teasingly along his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed the groan Adam released, deep enough to rumble the couch beneath them. "You don't have to," he mumbled against her mouth, though made no other move to stop her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled at her lips. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to," she promised, kissing him long and slow to prove her point. "Tell me what you want."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Adam was silent for a moment, regarding her almost thoughtfully, before he tugged her forward by her hair to capture her lips. His other hand slid up her stomach to her chest, his fingers curling into the cup of her bra. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to rip this off of you.” He gave it a playful tug, though that was enough to make Rachel frown and pull away to glare at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you have against my underwear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s in my way,” he replied, lips pulling into a smirk. His hand spread over her breast, fingers teasing her nipple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel bit back a sigh, leaning into his touch briefly before she arched her back up in order to unhook her bra. The second the clasp gave, Adam was pulling it off of her and tossing it over his shoulder. He kissed down from her throat to her breasts, biting gently before soothing the red marks with his tongue. She whimpered, practically keening when he took her nipple into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed hard, trying to regain focus. She combed her fingers through his hair before gently tugging his head back up to hers. “You never said what you wanted,” she murmured when he frowned in confusion. She gave him a slow, lazy kiss, continuing to stroke his hair. “Tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam sighed, eyes sliding shut for the merest moment. “I already have more than I could ever possibly deserve,” he breathed, another confession she was not meant to hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes again, something extremely fragile about the way he looked at her. It knocked the wind out of her and it took everything Rachel had not to crumble under the weight of his gaze. He leaned forward, their foreheads leaning together. “I want to make love to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel exhaled softly, heart thrumming even as her pussy ached for more, her wetness staining her thighs. She really should be embarrassed by how easily he always worked her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, couldn’t bear to keep them open under the weight of every emotion he evoked from her. She kissed his shoulder, wrapping her arms tighter around him. “I need you inside of me,” she practically begged, heat reigniting in her veins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam growled, the sound vibrating into her body, and then he was pushing himself off of her into a sitting position, kicking his pants off quickly and efficiently and probably more eagerly than he intended. Rachel instantly regretted the loss of him, eyebrows furrowing. Before she could complain, however, Adam was picking her up by the waist as if she weighed nothing, holding her above his cock with complete ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shivered, the sheer strength of the muscles wrapped around her only increasing the heat that was now boiling between her legs. Adam started peppering her shoulders with kisses while she reached between them, her hand wrapping around his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was throbbing in her grip, rock hard and dripping. She moaned as she gave him a few leisurely strokes, already growing impatient to have him inside of her. The time for teasing was over, Rachel wouldn’t be able to bear another second of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held him at her entrance, his tip just brushing her folds. She held her breath, biting down on her lip in anticipation. And then Adam was slowly guiding her down with his hands on her hips and his face buried in her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel sank onto his cock, groaning as he stretched her even further despite being more than ready for him. The burn only heightened the pleasure and she pushed down harder, taking him faster and making them both moan simultaneously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rachel.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She loved the way he said her name, the noises he made. She twisted her hips to elicit another one, clit grinding against his abs as she hit bottom and immediately pushed herself back up again. “Yes,” she breathed, head leaning back as she rocked her hips, the feeling of him overloading her senses. “God, you feel</span>
  <em>
    <span> so </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grunted, his tight grip on her hips encouraging her. She kept bouncing in his lap, eyes closed in concentration as she felt every inch of him touch every part of her. His mouth found her nipple again and he sucked on it, tracing its ridges with his tongue. Rachel cried out and dug her nails into his shoulders just to have something to hold onto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam hissed, hips rising to slam into hers. He pulled her harder against him, guiding her into a better rhythm, one she found herself struggling to keep up with. An almost constant stream of whimpers and moans was falling from her lips, intermixed with Adam's groans and growls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was already close, though she fought off her climax as long as she could. She wanted to keep this for as long as possible; their connection, not knowing where one started and the other began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam reached down between them, fingers finding her clit and rubbing quick circles. “C’mon Love,” he mumbled into her skin, chest heaving as he kept her moving against him. “Almost there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drove his hips up, hitting a spot deep inside of her that made her see stars, crying out so loudly she was glad that there was no one else around for miles. “I-” She swallowed, bit her lip and crashed down against him like a wave against a shore. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Adam.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he groaned, one hand leaving her to find purchase on the arm of the sofa. She clenched tightly around him, her end within sight no matter how badly she fought it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was a loud crunch that went completely ignored, Rachel barely hanging on by a thread as she all but collapsed against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” she sobbed out, coming undone with Adam’s mouth on her breast and his finger circling her clit. She was barely aware of her words, barely aware that she was speaking them. But she felt them down in the deepest parts of her soul, like they had always lived there just waiting to be spoken. “I love you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an echoing cry, Adam followed her over the edge, his fingers bruising her hips as he held her tightly against him. He immediately buried his face in her chest, their bodies still rocking together, clutching tightly at the other like they were afraid to let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel wasn’t sure how long had passed, but when she finally came back to reality she was in Adam’s arms, stretched out on the couch completely bare except for the shirt he had draped over them like a blanket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh of contentment left her as she snuggled deeper into Adam’s chest. He stroked her hair, chest rising and falling comfortingly beneath her. Her every limb felt heavy with exhaustion and satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She would be sore tomorrow, and covered in marks and bruises that Farah would be more than happy to point out. But, for now, she was more than happy to lay in Adam’s arms and forget everything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” The sound of his voice startled her, and she craned her neck up to look at him. Adam gazed down at her, that vulnerable look back in his eyes. “I- I don’t say it often enough, but that does not make it untrue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled softly, a warmth spreading from her heart into every other part of her. “I know.” she turned her head slightly to kiss his chest, right above where his own heart lay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the peaceful seconds ticked on, Adam's breath tickling her hair, her fingers stroking his chest, Rachel let her eyes wander around the room. They immediately locked onto the end of the sofa- or what was left of it. A large chunk was missing out of it, finger shaped holes obvious even from far away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked twice and then fought back a smile that threatened to overtake her entire face. "Nate's going to kill you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam scoffed, the noise almost too casual. "He will be fine. I will reimburse him for the damage." His lips brushed the top of her head, hand wrapping tighter around her waist. "And he will be glad for the excuse to buy more things he does not need."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel just laughed, rolling into her side so she could completely bury her face in his chest. They stayed like that for hours, until they were forced to face reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nate was furious about his sofa and Farah mocked her relentlessly about her hickeys. And yet Rachel would continue to welcome every distraction Adam offered with open arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so full of love she could burst.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>